


Hustle

by Rhizobia



Series: Ghouls in Republic City [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Gen, Ghouls, Mild Blood, Mild Gore, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 16:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4752983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhizobia/pseuds/Rhizobia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Mako was ten, he met a ghoul investigator.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hustle

"Get back here, you little spider rat!"

Mako gripped the small bag of groceries tighter to his chest and pushed himself to run even faster. The crowd of people moved around him like water, and with his small stature he was sure that he could lose his pursuer. His shoes slapped at the ground with a distinctive crack like a whip, with the soles just barely managing to stay together with the rest of it. Seems like he needs to get some new shoes. Maybe get some for Bolin, too. Glancing back to gauge where the old man was, he noticed that the man had given up on the chase. Finally. He let out a sigh, relieved intermixed with fatigue. It wasn't like that the guy couldn't get more later, Mako had seen that his wallet was filled to the brim, along with him buying such quality food.

Opening the bag to inspect his spoils, he found that the food would likely last them another week, maybe less. Taking the smallest apple, Mako chomped, relieving some of the hunger that was gnawing his insides. He was almost to their latest hideout. Bolin would appreciate some better food than the scraps they had last managed to get their hands on.

He glanced behind him once before stepping quickly into the alleyway they currently called home. One can not be too careful, especially in Republic City, where you either hustle or be hustled.

"Yo, Bolin, I got food, good food." He took another bite out of his apple. "Oy, Bolin!"

There was a slight clanging from behind the trash cans before Bolin jumped out and ran to his brother. "Sweet!"

They split a portion of food carefully between themselves, packing the rest with their stash in the bag near where they slept. Mako knew that if they had to make a quick getaway, at least they could take the essential things with them.

"Wow, this is good! Mako, where'd you get this?" Bolin's voice was muffled with the amount of bread he had stuffed into his mouth, pieces of it were crumbling out as he talked.

"Got it from a guy I know," he said absentmindedly. He took a bite from his loaf of bread and swallowed. "And don't talk with your mouth full." It was something that Mom used to say to him.

_Mom. Dad._

Mako tilted his face toward the fading orange streaks that painted the sky. They had been living alone for two years now. Two years without their parents. The loneliness and pain still was fresh, and his fingers softly brushed against his father's scarf. _Don't worry, mom, dad, I'm taking care of Bolin, I won't let anything happen to him._

Mako carefully looked back at Bolin, hoping his brother hadn't noticed how he had just spaced out. Bolin was still happily munching at what they considered a delicacy now.

"It's almost time to go to bed," he said as offhandedly as possible, keeping his face neutral. "We have another day ahead of us."

"Mhmm."

They quickly scarfed down the last of their meal and settled into bed, or rather, trash. At least, Mako idly thought, it isn't filled with rotting, pungent fruit like last time. His eyelids drooped as the last lights of day washed over Republic City.

He hadn't expected to be awaken to the sounds of Bolin crying out. Mako was jolted out of the daze of sleep and immediately went towards the sound of his brother's voice, illuminating the alley with a burst of fire. There he saw his brother with a panicked fear in his eyes and trying to earthbend rocks at his attacker, only for the chunks to be brushed away as if little pebbles.

"Brother, help!"

Quiet, runt, I'm starving! You and your brother are going to fill me up nicely." His eyes were glowing crimson set in darkness with a starved, predatory glint.

A ghoul.

Mako jumped in front of his brother with all the mustered courage he had. He tried to match the ghoul's terrible eyes with his own steely glare, but the shaking of his knees betrayed his fear. He gulped, producing a fire dagger in one of his hands. I can't let anything happen to Bolin.

Without turning his back on the ghoul he spoke as steadily as he could. "Bolin, I want you to run as fast as you can when I say go."

"But!"

"Don't worry. I'll be fine. I'm you big brother, after all." He smirked despite himself. "I'll be right behind you."

The ghoul was watching with amusement. "How sweet."

Without warning, the ghoul lunged toward Mako, and startled, Mako sent forth a burst of fire. The ghoul skillfully dodged, his fiery ukaku kagune released, and used the wall to bounce back straight at Bolin.

"Go, Bolin!" Mako shoved his brother away from the ghoul, wincing from the new gash on his shoulder. Blood was trailing down and his shirt was quickly getting soaked. "Run!"

Bolin took a step backwards before turning around and running into the throws of the night.

"Aw, I was looking forward to two boys for dinner. I guess you'll have to do." The ghoul's smile was an ear to ear one, more alike to a snarl an animal would give than an actual smile. His ukaku crystallized and kagune bullets began to rain upon Mako.

He tried to dodge, but the barrage of bullets gave him no place to run to. _At..._ His leg was sliced. _At... Least..._ His arm. _I was able to..._ The droplets of blood sounded incredibly loud, and his vision was getting hazy. _Save Bolin..._

_Mom... Dad... I'll be seeing you soon._

"Thanks for the meal!"

The ghoul was racing to him at a inhuman speed with saliva trailing into the air and hands ready to rip him apart.

Suddenly, the ghoul that was coming toward him didn't reach him. _What..._ Mako lifted his head to look at the opening to the alleyway and saw three figures, one small and two much taller. _Bolin?_

The haze was invading his vision even more, and everything turned to black.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, first fic here, woot! Don't mind title, I couldn't really think of something.
> 
> I've recently gotten into Tokyo Ghoul and I was thinking of LoK and then was thinking about how Mako and Amon would really hit it off with being kind of broody, awkward guys with weird eyebrows. And now I'm planning a series. Wow, how these things get out of control. Haha.
> 
> Amon and other TG characters will not be appearing in other fics of this series unless I change my mind. This was going to be crack about their eyebrows, but then plot bunnies, whoops. So ya.
> 
> I hope that this fic is okay, and please leave comments to help me improve and survive this entire ride. //cough


End file.
